It's A Crazy Mad World
"It's A Crazy Mad World" is the sixth episode in the second season of X-Ray and Vav. Synopsis With his new partner in crime Mogar alongside him, The Mad King stages a coup to get back what was once his, while X-Ray and Vav stumble on to his plot. Plot A super villain named Die-Mond robs a bank and is chased after by X-Ray and Vav. Despite his X-Ray blast going way off and hitting multiple things, it bounces back and hits the fleeing villain, knocking her to the ground. Vav is pleased but X-Ray seems a bit insecure, praising their team work more than usual. Saying they're a great team and, don't ever leave me, before awkwardly being pushed away by Vav. Die-Mond is annoyed while Vav goes on a speech about things you can't run away from like the truth, the past, justice...until he's interrupted by X-Ray pointing out Mogar walking towards them. While they brag about catching the criminal. Mogar ignores them and just takes the bag the villain had, dumping the money out and walking away with it. While X-Ray and Vav try to figure out what is going on, Mogar walks into a pet store and then jumps out the window with a bag of something, before vanishing on the bus. Die-Mond grabs an armful of cash and makes a break for it. Meanwhile, Hilda is in a board meeting, working on a ray gun of some sort as the men around her talk numbers. When questioned, she jumps up, stumbling for an answer but is interrupted as the door slams open and The Mad King and Mogar step in. The Mad King greeting the board and what's her face. Hilda and the board members confront him about how he's not supposed to be there but The Mad King attempts to placate them, saying that he is no longer Mad but reformed now. Hilda says they don't believe him and that he's been replaced. The Mad King tells her she's just playing dress up and has no idea what she's doing. The board members come to her defence however it falls apart when the Mad King asks her if she even knows what Monarch Labs does and she can't come up with an answer. The Mad King uses that as a reason as too why she's clearly not cut out for the role and that they need him. However the board members aren’t on board, asking if he takes them for imbeciles and asking how they can ever trust him again. His answer is to give everyone the puppies Mogar has in the sack from earlier. The board members are entranced. Though Hilda states she hates puppies and that his plan sucks. This doesn't phase the Mad King who says he never expected puppies to work on her and that he wants the rest of the board members to vote to remove Hilda and replace him. All of the men start to say aye, until the newly boarded up wall is broken down by Vav and X-Ray. Vav saying Nay. Hilda complains that they just had that fixed. X-Ray and Vav try to figure out what's going on while the Mad King says they're here to get in the way and ruin everything. X-Ray agrees with that while Vav pleads with Mogar not to trust the Mad King. Mogar however draws his sword but is stopped by the Mad King, telling him not be hasty. Mogar is angry as the Mad King said that they would destroy X-Ray and Vav after taking the lab. However the Mad King calms him down saying they will, but slowly and methodically. Mogar disagrees and the Mad King talks about indulging in the theatrics of revenge. Saying there is always a second act. Hilda grabs her ray gun at this point and fires at the Mad King but the blasts are deflected by Mogar's sword. Vav slows down Mogar so he can't attack Hilda. However, when X-Ray goes to attack, the Mad King uses his crown to knock down Vav and X-Ray. Mogar then picks them up and hits them together repeatedly before throwing them to the side. The Mad King then uses his crown to disarm Hilda and grab the gun. ORF comes in and sees the Mad King but is frozen with the freeze gun before she can do anything. Hilda refuses to step down however the Mad King says it no longer matters and that the Labs are a monarchy again. He then freezes her solid. Mogar throws X-Ray, Vav, Hilda and ORF out of the building. We next see the heroes using hairdryers to defrost Hilda from her ice casing at X-Ray's house. She complains about losing her job but they point out that she can now go back to inventing. Though she says she'll need more supplies and tools. ORF says that anything is possible if you just believe but the thing Hilda builds falls apart the moment she does and Vav tells ORF to shut up. Characters Major Characters * X-Ray * Vav * Mogar * ORF * The Mad King Minor Characters * Die-Mond * X-Ray's Mom * Board Members Trivia * This episode's title is a reference to "Team Crazy Mad", which in Achievement Hunter is the team name for Michael Jones and Ryan Haywood, the voice actors for Mogar and The Mad King, respectively. * Strange text can be seen scrolling down the right-hand side of X-Ray's glasses when he is targeting Die-Mond. It appears to be a summary of the plot of the 2004 movie Shrek 2, with the names of the movie's characters replaced with X-Ray and Vav characters. Gallery xrv109.png xrv108.png xrv107.png xrv106.png xrv105 (believe!!).png xrv104.png xrv99.png xrv98.png xrv97 (eeeee!).png xrv96 (wheee).png xrv93.png xrv92.png xrv91 (cue evil laughter).png xrv89 (ice cold!).png xrv88.png xrv87.png xrv86.png xrv85.png xrv84.png xrv83.png xrv82.png xrv81 (REALLY smug).png xrv80.png xrv79.png xrv78.png xrv77.png xrv75 (orf PLS).png xrv74 (orf pls).png xrv73.png xrv72.png xrv70.png xrv69 (haha~).png xrv68.png xrv67 (WASTED no 2).png xrv66 (WASTED).png xrv65.png xrv64.png xrv63.png xrv62 (battle cry).png xrv61.png xrv60.png xrv58.png xrv56.png xrv55.png xrv54.png xrv53.png xrv52.png xrv51 (i'm also grump).png xrv50 (hey i'm grump).png xrv49.png xrv48.png xrv47.png xrv46.png xrv45.png xrv44.png xrv43.png xrv42 (puppies!!!!).png xrv41.png xrv39.png xrv35.png xrv34.png xrv37.png xrv31.png Xrv30.png xrv33.png Xrv29 (hello, boys!).png Xrv28.png Xrv27.png Xrv26.png Xrv25 (��).png Xrv24.png Xrv23.png Xrv22.png Xrv21.png Xrv20.png Xrv19.png Xrv18.png Xrv17.png Xrv15.png Xrv16.png Xrv14.png Xrv13 (cool it.).png Xrv12 (don't ever leave me...).png Xrv11.png Xrv10 (hit!).png Xrv9.png Xrv8 (thrilling conclusion).png Xrv8 ( bummer).png Xrv8.png Xrv7.png (pew!).png Xrv6.png Xrv5.png Xrv4.png Xrv3.png Xrv2.png Xrv.png Video